


Love and Solar Systems

by Draycevixen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Pining, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I'm sick, I write drabbles for friends. </p><p>Saintvic prompted: <i>It hurts to think about it. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Solar Systems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saintvic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/gifts).



_Cogito, ergo sum_. Sherlock had never doubted it. 

He was a man fashioned entirely by his intellect, not a victim of emotions like ordinary people. There was no room in his memory for rubbish like love and solar systems. 

No room for John gazing at him like he was extraordinary.

       John taking his hand as they'd ran across London.

           John arching under him as he'd licked the length of his cock.

               John begging him not to be dead.

No room for John gazing at Mary like she was extraordinary. 

...He simply didn't have time to think about such meaningless things.

.


End file.
